Gox
Gox is a Klinker Mixel. Description Personality Gox is a Mixel of privilege with a golden mustache who expects to be treated like royalty by pretty much everyone - even though he’s got a rotating eye and claw feet! He is very greedy and will do anything to keep potential wealth to himself. Physical Appearance Gox is mostly gray in color. He has a crab-like body with a small brown section in the front. He has four legs that end at points and rest on a brown base. He has four teeth that point upwards in his bottom jaw, the outer two bigger than the inner two. His top jaw has two buck teeth that point downwards. The top of his head is black. He has a golden mustache and a long gray extension that holds his single eye. He has golden sleeve-like arms, which poke out thinner gray arms. His hands are gray, with two large grey outer fingers, and golden inner ones. In the show, he has a different shaped mustache, he has a more detailed extension, the top of his head is now grey along with his belt and legs. Ability Origin He has a whistle coming out from his back. Biography Early life Little is known about Gox's past. However, at some point in time, he became the leader of the Klinkers during the tribe's heyday. First adventures Gox was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") After noticing the wandering Mixels wandering through Klinkerton, he brought them in and hypnotized Snoof into telling him about the Mixamajig Key so he could steal it from him. He drove a Mix of Jinky and Kamzo to get away. The three arrived in the Rainforest and landed in a river. After being attacked by Tungster, Gox attempted to Max with Jinky and Kamzo, but they Murped instead. Turg then attacked the Murp until it was saved by a Mix from Snoof's group of Mixels. Gox apologised for the Klinkers' actions and ended up joining the party to the threshold and was then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Klinkers in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Further adventures He is seen crossing a street in Mixopolis. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Memorable Quotes *''"We weren't always Klinkers, you know? We were captains of industry, sleek and polished, state of the art. We had all the bells and whistles, baby. I have an excellent whistle. You ever hear my whistle?"'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"A secret? Well now, I admire a Mixel who can keep a secret."'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"I just can't take it anymore! Let's max!"'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Ah, I'm sorry I hypnotized you and took the key for myself. I let the greed get the best of me." - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *"Guh! What are we going to do?!"'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = ST77LTYC22N}} Gox was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41536 and he contains 62 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with two ears and bar feet. 41536 Gox can be combined with 41537 Jinky and 41538 Kamzo to create the Klinkers Max. LEGO Shop product description Get set for Mixels™ fun with mustachioed Gox! Gox is like a tycoon from another age—the Steam Age, that is! This Klinkers tribe member with a golden mustache, rotating eye and claw feet takes no prisoners. Being a Mixel of privilege, Gox feels deserving of royal treatment and his can-do attitude means there’s never a dull moment! *''Features a golden mustache, rotating eye, claw feet and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 members of the junkyard Klinkers tribe to build the scrap-metallic MAX!'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Rotate the eye of golden-mustachioed Gox, 1 of 3 junkyard-dwelling Klinkers tribe members featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 5 sets. In-Booklet code Gox's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is ST77LTYC22N, which is SteelTycoon when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader, or the boss, of the Klinkers, and the only leader of Series 5. *He has the shortest name of all the Mixels, with only three letters. *He has gold stripes on in the middle of his arms in LEGO form, but in the cartoon, they are golden sleeves. *His cycloptic eye, mustache, and crab-like stature make him very similar to Kraw. **He is also somewhat similar to Lewt. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Gox's name is a play on the word "cogs". Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Gox's voice is provided by Chris Cox. Real-life History Content Gox replaced Flain, Slumbo, Torts, and Rokit for Series 5 on the icon for Mixels on the LEGO.com products page. He was later replaced by Kramm, and then Jamzy. Gox debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 5. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Klinkers Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Klinkers= |-|Series 5= Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels Rush Category:Rotating Heads Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Underbite Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:More than two legs Category:Four legs Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crustacean-like Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Big heads Category:Elders Category:Season Two Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Articulated eyes Category:Adults Category:Interactive Features Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Characters voiced by Chris Cox Category:Mixopolis Category:Mixopolis Mixels